Skam Hetalia
by Annora Archuleta
Summary: When Arthur Kirkland decides to open a club in his school along with other members, he begins to learn the stories of many different people. Alfred Jones and his desire to be popular Francis Bonnefoy and his Q&A center Yao Wang and his family problems Vasch Zwingli's unrequited love Feliciano Vargas and his body insecurity And many others...
1. Episodeone

Episode 1

Thursday 11, 7:45am

"Here, please take a flyer! We have a meeting for the opening of our club." Arthur Kirkland groaned as he handed out flyers at the front of the school, urging people to come to their new club, the "Mingle club", which was a club that Arthur made up for people to just come and destress.

"Arthur, are you sure people will come?" Yao Wang, the (forced) secretary sighed, clutching the pile of flyers that Arthur hand printed out. "People are just giving us pitiful stares."

"Of course people will come! A club where you can relax, play games, learn, and make friends, that's everything this depressing school needs!" Arthur rambled on to Yao, until he spotted a group of students walking over. "Oh, please take a flyer. We are holding an opening day for this club on Friday, please come to the club."

Francis Bonnefoy stared at the flyer in front of him, behind him were Alfred and Ralph. "A club meeting on friday?" His French accent rang through Arthur's ears.

"Yes, and your friends can come too-" Arthur paused when Alfred F. Jones suddenly got too close for his comfort. "What are you doing Jones?"

"If I come to the club on friday, will you finally go on a date with me? Alfed chirped, grasping his own hands and kneeling. "Please?"

Arthur rolled his eyes, trying to be polite. "For the millionth time Jones, I am not interested in going on a date with you-" Suddenly he felt a tap on his shoulder.

"Arthur," Yao whispered. "This could be a good thing, what is nobody comes to our club?"

Arthur groaned. "I'm sure there will be other people." He turned back to Francis. "Here's a flyer for you and your friends, please come."

While Arthur and his group left to go somewhere else to hand out flyers, Ralph started to laugh. "Can you believe it? The Arthur Kirkland is actually socializing and starting a club?"

Francis seemed to be the only one excited. "Is anyone actually going to the club? Because I think I am, hopefully I will meet some beautiful people there."

Alfred nodded. "Duh, of course! Even if he doesn't agree to go on a date with me, I still got to be supportive!" He turned around to look at Arthur, who was still handing out flyers. "Besides, look at that ass today!"

Matthew sighed while Ralph whistled. "You've been saying that since first year." He joked with his Australian accent. "So far it seems like you've still got no chance."

Alfred shrugged, still looking at Arthur. Beautiful Arthur with his ashy blonde hair, thin jaw, and slightly crooked teeth. His blue eyes slowly wandered lower to his butt region when he looked up again and saw emerald green eyes glaring at him. Alfred quickly turned around to his friends, blushing, who had already ran off without him, laughing as they ran. "Come back here you idiots!" He cried, embarrassed.

Thursday 11, 4:39pm

"Thank you guys, seriously, I really appreciate it." Yekaterina, the Vice President of the 'Mingle club' smiled as she watched the three boys lift up her sofa. "It's been sitting here in the basement for five years, I don't know what to do with it until now."

Arthur smiled while lifting the heavy sofa. "Thanks for agreeing to give us the sofa. Now people can have a seat in our club." He said. "Luckily your house isn't too far from the school, let's heave!"

Yao groaned as he lifted up the sofa. "Wow it's heavier than it looks."

"Have some muscles Wang." The quiet treasurer, Vash Zwingli replied. Vash was the odd one out of the club, sure Arthur was happy that he wanted to join, but the Switz kid did not seem like a guy that would join such a club like Arthur's. He was known to be an intelligent student, but just a bit odd and extremely protective of his younger sister and his belongings.

"Having muscles does not change the fact that this sofa is still heavy." Yao muttered, grunting and heaving the sofa.

Yao was also another extremely intelligent student. Although he did not show any interest in the club, he approved the club, saying that he could help tutor people who were stressed about their grades.

"Is there anything else you want to give away?" Arthur asked.

Yekaterina shrugged. We can look around.

Yao whined "Come on, I just want to go home!"

Arthur looked at Yao. "You know what? I'm tired of your whining and complaining. Do you even like this club?"

Yao shrugged unresponsively. "I don't know. I think I only like one aspect of it, the tutoring-"

"Then how about you go back to your maths tutoring club?" The Briton snapped?

Yao grumped and let go of the sofa. "Alright, fine. I was going to help you guys but I guess I'll leave now. I don't want to join your disgusting, soggy club!"

Arthur turned to the others. "Anyone else that doesn't like our club like Yao?"

Vasch slowly raised his hands and got glares from Arthur. "In my defense, I am an introvert and the club idea is kind of cringey, but I guess I can go with it and see how it works out."

Arthur slowly lessened his glare. "Alright fine. You can stay, we do need another hand to lift this sofa."

Before the three of two of them could leave, Yekaterina patted Arthur's shoulder. "Listen Arthur, I don't think Yao meant what he said."

Arthur's face scrunched up unholy once he realized what Yekaterina wanted to talk about. "Why do you think that?"

"Well, first of all, Arthur, you are too protective of your club." Arthur looked away. "Secondly, technically you forced Yao to come so you should've expected him to be upset."

A flashback of Arthur literally stealing Yao's shinatty-chan plushie returned to his mind. "Ok alright, maybe I shouldn't have done that."

Yekaterina smiled. "Maybe we should just let Yao come to the club meeting. Then Yao, and Vasch, can both decide if they like the idea of the club or not-"

"What if they both don't like the club?" Arthur cried, suddenly worried and forgetting Vasch was just behind him.

"Then we just have to make it amazing!" The Ukrainian added, jumping up and down from excitement. She then frowned when she noticed Arthur's sad expression. "Arthur, you really need to work on your attitude sometimes! Be more positive and you'll make more friends! You're 16, two years into high school yet your only friend is-"

"Okay, I understand!"

"If you were more like Alfred you could get more frie-"

"Ugh please, anybody but him!"

Yekaterina smirked. "Maybe if you at least became friends with him, he could help you open up? He seems to like you enough."

Arthur shrugged. "Listen, I appreciate the help from you, but I can deal with everything by myself." He began to heave up the sofa. "Let's bring this big fella to school."


	2. Episodetwo

-Episode 2

Friday 12, 3:00pm

When Yao dreadfully entered the room that the meeting of the 'Mingle club' was going to take place, he was genuinely surprised by the amount of people there. Yekaterina had told him yesterday to come to the club and see if he liked it, and after some contemplating time, he agreed. Looking around, the Asian boy could see Yekaterina was running around, trying to fetch more chairs for people to sit on since Heracles was sleeping on the couch all for himself. Arthur was in front of the audience, panicking and trying to calm everyone down and Vasch was standing next to him as calm as a rock.

Yao went to help Yekaterina with the chairs until a loud group of boys came in. Yao gave the chairs to the boys, which were Alfred, Francis, Matthew and Ralph, who all said thanks. Alfred tried moving his seat closer to the front so he could get a better view of Arthur but unfortunately for him, the front row was all taken.

When people stopped entering, Arthur cleared his throat and commenced the meeting. Yao stood next to Arthur, as so did all the other members.

"Welcome to the mingle club. My name is Arthur Kirkland and I am the creator and president of this club." The Briton introduced.

"Hello!" Yekaterina greeted, more enthusiastic and excited than Arthur. "My name is Yekaterina Chernenko and I am the Vice President!" Her Ukrainian accent filled the room.

"My name is Yao Wang, I am the secretary." Yao said in a more reserved tone yet bored tone.

"And I am Vasch Zwingli, the treasurer." Vash added, even more boredly.

"Now I know you guys have a lot of questions, but let me explain what the Mingle club is." Arthur started. "Basically, it is a club where you can meet new people and eat and drink!"

"So a bar?" Francis yelled through the audience.

"No! It's at school." Arthur corrected.

"So the school cafeteria?" Ralph cried out.

Vasch stepped closer to the front. "Anyone who dares interrupt again will be kicked by me!" He threatened before giving a 'hmp' and walking back next to Yao. Everyone stopped talking.

"No this is not the school cafeteria," Arthur facedpalmed. "It's a club where you can relax, as well as reading books, playing games, and we are also planning on adding a pool table here."

"We are?" Yao whispered.

"And, if you are stressed about your grades, me and Yao will be sufficient tutors." Arthur explained. "Any questions?"

Alfred raised his hand.

"Yes Alfred? Please make sure the question is relevant."

"What is your number?" The room laughed.

Arthur stared at Alfred for a while with an unreadable expression before deciding to say something. "Alright, make sure you write it down." There was now a smile etching on his pale face that he was trying to hide.

Alfred quickly took out his math notebook and ripped a page out, not that math was important to him or anything. "Okay, I'm writing it down!" He responded like a hungry dog.

"1-800-668-6868."

A few students giggled while watching Alfred hurrying to write the numbers down, but Yao did not know why.

"Any other relevant questions?" Arthur asked.

Antonio was next to raise his hand. "I think we need to change the club name!"

"Yeah! The current one is so boring!" Someone else joined in.

"I think the Mingle club is a great name!" Alfred blurted out, hoping Arthur would be happy. He then whispered to Matthew on his left, "It actually sucks."

Yao watched with a smile as Arthur began arguing with the crowd, but more importantly, he was watching the door where more people were sneaking in, curious about the meeting. Yao didn't mind, there were now more than enough seats for anyone. Yao watched a boy with shoulder-length brown-hair walk in meekly and the boy following behind him. His eyes widened when a tall boy with snowy-pale skin, platinum blonde hair and a protruding nose entered the room. Said boy smiled at a few students before eventually taking a seat at the very back.

Yao turned back to Arthur, trying to see if he noticed the boy too, but Arthur was still too busy talking with everyone. Yao shrugged it off and turned back to the audience, looking for the attractive boy when he accidentally met bright violet eyes. He quickly reverted his eyes to the student next to the boy, the same brown haired one. He felt his heart beating fast and pounding in his chest like a wild beast in a cage.

"Alright, I'm going to hand out a sheet of paper to all of you with questions about the club. I want you to answer it, and don't worry, it is anonymous." Arthur explained before splitting the papers into four and giving some to Yekaterina, Vash and Yao.

Yao took the papers and began handing out to the front, but glancing at the blonde boy who sat at the very back. He watched the male give a polite smile as the took the sheet of paper from Yekaterina and hand an extra pencil to his seatmate. All of a sudden, Yao heard an impatient "ahem" and looked down to see Roderich Edelstein extending his hand for a piece of paper. The Chinese boy smiled apologetically and sheepishly before handing him one.

The club ended after everyone handed in their sheets and all the club members stayed behind to read the papers. While the four of them sat down in a circle, Arthur expecting Vasch and Yao to give an answer on how they like the club.

Yao could help but think about the handsome blonde male he saw, so he asked Arthur. "So, when is the next club meeting going to be?"

Arthur raised one of his big eyebrows. "Yao, you said, and I quote 'I don't want to join your disgusting, soggy club'."

"Maybe I changed my mind?" Yao shrugged, hoping Arthur would believe him and take him back.

"Alright, and you Vasch?"

Vasch shrugged too. "Today was only the first meeting, so I can not exactly give an answer yet."

"Okay, fair enough." Arthur sighed. "Shall we read the sheets?"

Arthur pulled a random one out of the pile and began to read it. "What do you like: Nothing. What do you not like: Everything. What equipment do you want in the club: Pool table and foosball. Recommended activity: A fucking party. What do you expect from us: To make a fucking party." Arthur read.

"A lot of people want parties." Yekaterina mentioned, looking at the other papers."

Yao laughed. "Look what I have. "What do you like: French food. What do you not like: British food. What equipment do you want in the club: A bed, a large one. Recommended activity: A certain late-night bed activity. What do you expect from us: To do what I said."

"Bloody Hell, that's probably Francis. Why is our school full of perverts?"

"Speaking of perverts, you might want to read this one." Vasch added in a monotone voice. "What do you like: When Arthur looks at me. What do you not like: When Arthur does not look at me. What equipment do you want in the club: Just Arthur. Recommended activity: Arthur. What do you expect from us: To make me get closer to Arthur."

Arthur sighed and Yekaterina clapped her hands happily, whispering 'young love'.

"Look at this one." Arthur said. "What do you like: Peace and quiet in a nice room. What do you not like: When the room is messy and loud. What equipment do you want in the club: A five-star restaurant that serves sparkling water. A hot tub, a massage. Recommended activity: Ballroom dancing. What do you expect from us: Just do what I wrote."

"If that wasn't so Roderich I would've thought it was Arthur." Yao joked, earning him a slap from Arthur.

"Wait!" Yao suddenly said. "This one's actually good. What do you like: A club that can help me make friends. What do you not like: Being alone. What equipment do you want in the club: Maybe a table or a bookshelf. Recommended activity: Gardening or knitting? What do you expect from us: Nothing, really."

"I like those ideas." Arthur said, jotting them down on his notebook. "I haven't knitted it a long time."

"I believe I also have a bookshelf in the basement." Yekaterina added.

"Just how many things do you have in your basement!" Arthur exclaimed.

"Not more lifting to do!" Yao whined.


	3. Chapter 3

**Monday 15, 2:45**

Vasch leaned against the wall while he waited outside his younger sister Elise's classroom after quite a long walk. Gakuen high was separated into two separate buildings, one designated for males and the other for females. The building for the males were made out of gray stone, and the one for females were made out of red bricks, making it incredibly easy for people to tell the difference and not get lost, but every year there are a few idiots who wander into the opposite school.

Sighing, the Swiss checked his watch.

2:45pm.

Elise's class should be ending soon, and as the great older brother Vasch was, he would escort her home. With nothing to do as he waited, he thought about the club. Arthur seemed to like it a lot, as well as Yekaterina, but he found it strange how Yao suddenly decided to join back.

Suddenly he heard footsteps entering the empty corridor he was standing and looked up. He saw a boy with black hair and glasses and immediately recognized the snobby Roderich Edelstein.

"What are you doing here?" Vasch snapped.

Roderich looked taken aback, but kept his calm appearance. "Can I not be in a corridor?" He asked. "I am not a pervert, simply walking to my girlfriend's classroom."

Vasch suddenly realized he lashed out at Roderich and stayed quiet. Of course he wouldn't apologize.

"Did you enjoy the club today? I found it mediocre, might not return." Roderich criticised, as usual.

Vasch shrugged once more.

"I found it surprising you were there. I was pretty sure you would never join a club, let alone be part of creating one."

A huge vein appeared on Vasch's forehead. "Yeah, you think I'm some sort of hermit who never socializes with anyone?!" He was suddenly reminded of their argument a couple weeks ago. The two had gotten into a dispute about each other, and Roderich mentioned that Vasch was just a shut-in who doesn't have a social life and any friends. It was rare for Roderich to shout and be mad, but what he said really shocked Vasch as well as make him angry. This is why he joined the Mingle club to even begin with.

"Geez, why are you always yelling at me? It's not like I care if you finally joined a club." Roderich looked genuinely confused, patting the dust off his brown trench coat. "Well, I shall be leaving."

Vasch watched the sassy boy leave with his tall boots making noise against the clear marble floor. A part of him suddenly regretted taking out his anger on the Austrian boy, but he did not reach out to apologize. In fact, he never apologized, especially not to Roderich, the huge jerk that boy was. Vasch hated him, yes hated him so much.

**Tuesday 16, 3:00pm**

"I brought name tags!" Yekaterina suddenly burst into the club room where about eight people were sitting. It was certainly less than their last meeting, but this meant that at least eight people liked the club.

"Perfect. Yekaterina will hand out the name tag stickers, whatever they are, and you guys can write your names on them." Arthur instructed, handing out markers. Today was the second meeting of the mingle club and a considerably fewer amount of people was there in the common room today.

Yao looked boredly at the crowd. He recognized Alfred, Matthew, Ralph, Francis and a white haired boy and another with brown hair. He also spotted Feliciano rushing into the club, sitting next to Heracles, who was sitting on the couch. Most importantly, he was upset the handsome boy did not come. There was a chance he didn't like the club after the first meeting and decided not to come, just like how Roderich ditched, but a part of him prayed that was not the case.

Yao was handed a sticker by Yekaterina and sluggishly wrote his name on it when the door to the club opened again and two familiar faces stepped inside. The same brown-haired boy and the boy he thought was extremely alluring.

"Now we have ten members, perfect!" Arthur announced.

"Sorry guys, I have a doctor's appointment today, so I can not stay." Yekaterina apologized. "Athur, please manage the club well." Arthur nodded sarcastically, thinking that he always managed the club well.

Yao watched with eagle eyes what the name of the blonde boy was, but he was too far away to see the few letters on his name tag. He was then distracted by Arthur clearing his throat.

"Now, I think we should get to know each other through a debate. We will choose a topic and split into two sides, the proposer and the opposer. Hopefully you guys can meet new people who share similar views with you and maybe become friends!" He explained. "Does anyone know what a debate is?"

"The bait is what you put on a fishing hook!" Feliciano answered. "My big brother Lovino once caught a very big fish while fishing and I caught a torn shoe! I sure hope fishing can help me make friends!"

"Not bait! Debate!"

"Oh! Arguments between two sides.." Feliciano answered correctly. "But I hate arguments!"

Arthur rolled his eyes. "Don't worry, it will be a professional argument, not a violent fight." He heard an upset groan from someone in the back. "Vasch will be the chairman." He heard an upset groan from Heracles, who probably wanted to be the chairman. "Any ideas on what we should debate about?"

"Girls!"

"Girls are not a subject. Debate topics usually start with a question!"

"Is sex good?" Francis chirped in.

"No!" Arthur cried.

"Does Arthur love me?" Alfred proposed.

"If that was our topic, everyone would be opposers." Arthur facepalmed.

"How about television? Is television good or bad for you?" Yao suggested.

"Great idea Yao!" Arthur clapped. "You guys should be more like Yao!" He said to everyone and Yao blushed from the sudden praise.

"Now we need people on different sides!" Vasch began, standing up on the table to assert dominance. "Heracles! Are you good or bad?"

Heracles stared at Vasch for a long time, thinking to himself. "Hmmm. Sometimes I am good, sometimes I am bad."

"Not about you personally! About television!" Vasch cried, resisting the urge to roll his blue eyes.

"About television? Hmmm. Sometimes good, sometimes bad."

"Make up your mind Heracles!"

"How about we choose a lead proposer and opposer first?" Arthur explained. "Alright, who thinks television is bad?"

Alfred raised his hand, trying to impress Arthur.

"Okay. And who thinks television is good?"

The attractive blonde boy raised his hand.

"Now we have our lead proposer and opposer. Alfred to the left, and uh...Ivan to the right. Everyone else, stand up and go to which side you prefer." Arthur ushered everyone to choose a side. After everyone was on opposite sides, Yao and Arthur sat back behind Vasch, sipped some tea, and watched the drama unfold.

"Hurry up Feliciano! Move your butt! No sitting on the fence!" Vasch shouted from his table.

"But I am not sitting on a fence-"

"Just choose a side Feliciano!" After everyone sauntered to the side they preferred, Vasch clapped his hands. "Let's start. Who wants to begin?"

Alfred stood up first, casting a big smile to Arthur, who was too busy sipping tea. "I think television is bad! It shows too much violence in the world and not enough love and friendship. It makes people stressed and sad sometimes, for example, seeing beautiful models while you are a fat potato." The American explained.

Arthur resisted the urge to laugh. "Alright, good points, and the proposer? What's your name again?"

"My name is Ivan, and I think television is very good! You can watch the news and learn about world events. You can also learn who are the assholes in the world, like Donald Trump." Ivan spoke.

"Don't you speak bad about my president!" Alfred shouted. "Are you one of his Anti-supporters?"

"No, I am Russian-"

"That's even worse!"

"Stay on topic guys!" Vasch demanded, stomping his feet on his table.

France, who was on Alfred's side, decided to speak next. "I think television is very bad because it makes people stay up at night and gets them addicted. There are better things to do instead of wasting time on television, such as making love~."

Arthur facepalmed again. "Anything else you want to add Francis? Something not sex-related?"

"Uh yes." He added. "Television euhhhh, is also very bad for the eyes!" Some people nodded in agreement.

Feliciano agreed as well. "It is also very bad for your legs!"

Arthur choked on his tea. "Feliciano, how is television bad for your legs?"

"My nono(grandfather) Roma has very bad legs due to television!" Feliciano explained sadly.

Arthur was still confused. "How can he have bad legs from television? Did he sit on the sofa too long and not be able to get up or something?"

"No! He dropped in on his feet!"

"You can hardly blame the television for that! That was your grandfather's own stupidity!" The Briton wheezed. "Anyways continue."

Someone from the proposing side got up. "I think television is good because the more you sit down and watch everyday, the more money my mom and dad's company gets." A white-haired boy said smugly.

"And I suppose both your parents work at a television company?" Arthur asked.

"Nope! My dad's an ophthalmologist and my mom works at the gym!"

"Are you saying that people who watch television need glasses and are fat?" Alfred asked, slightly offended as it seemed that the white-haired boy named Gilbert described him.

"No! I am saying people who watch too much television, have a higher chance of being thicc and needing glasses."

"I agree!" Feliciano spoke out again. "My nono Roma had to go to the gym to work out his feet after he broke it by the television! Also, once during the summer, my big brother Lovino gained about ten pounds from doing nothing but sitting on the couch and watching Gordon Ramsay! And-"

"Feliciano, stop." Vasch said irritatedly.

Suddenly the door to the Mingle club opened and a teacher stepped inside. "May I talk to Arthur, Yao and Vasch for a second please?"

The three got up and made their way to the door before Arthur stopped and looked at the club. "Uh, Antonio, you'll be chairing the debate for a moment. Let Feliciano finish what he was saying, do a vote and then you guys are dismissed."

"Si si, I gotcha." Antonio reassured before stepping onto Vasch's spot on the table.

"You heard what Mr. Eyebrows said! Let Feliciano finish, we do a vote, and we can finally leave!" Antonio said. "You finished yet Feliciano?"

"Not yet." The Italian said. "I still haven't told you the story of how television almost-"

"You finished!" Antonio interrupted. "Ok now we take a vote. Who thinks television is good?"

Less than a quarter of people raised their hands.

"Who thinks television is bad?" More than half raised their hands. "Okay we call it a draw! Everyone dismissed!" Antonio declared, making America confused and upset as technically his side won.

Everyone began pouring out of the club like ants while the trio and the teacher were talking to each other.

"So about the pool table and foosball you guys wanted in the club, I've talked to the other teachers about it and we can buy one of each for you guys." The teacher revealed. "As for the bed, no."

"Well that's perfect." Arthur thanked but frowned when he suddenly saw everyone coming out of the clubroom in less than fifteen seconds. "Remind me not to put Antonio in charge again." He muttered to Vasch.

The teacher managed to spot someone. "Oh, hello Ivan, how was the club? Did you discover friends?" The teacher asked.

Ivan shrugged and glanced at Alfred. "Not really, feels like I discovered an enemy instead."

Arthur glared at Alfred for making a new member in their club feel unwelcome but when he turned back to face his members, he saw Yao staring intensely at the boy, Ivan, like he was one of Yao's panda plushies.

"Well, I think you'll be able to make more friends, apart from Toris over there." The teacher glanced at the brown-haired boy. "I hope you have fun at this school and get used to everything."

"Thank you." Ivan said before turning to Arthur, Yao and Vasch. "And thank you for creating the club. I quite liked the debate...but maybe next time we should debate something more...controversial." A wicked smile was casted on his face and Arthur felt shivers.

Meanwhile, Francis slung his arm around Alfred. "So, have you given the anglais a call?"

Alfred sighed. "Yeah, I did. When I dialled the number, the other end just said 'welcome to kids help phone for lonely kids'." Francis bursts into laughter that tears form into his eyes.

"Are you going to keep asking for his number?" Francis asked between laughs.

"Of course!" Alfred said, determined.


End file.
